An Unusual Day
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: New summary, yay! It started out with illness, then it turned to caring, now can Sweeney Todd possibly be in love with Nellie Lovett? A trip to Edinburgh changes this barber's perspective.
1. An Unusual Day

**An Unusual Day**

Sweeney Todd watched as another of his unlucky customers slid down the chute to the hellish bake house below. He wiped off his razor, not phased at all by what he had just done. He never felt phased by anything accept what had happened fifteen years ago to his Lucy and baby Johanna. He tried to shake the memory of their faces from his head but they were there to stay. They were after all what he had left…or so he thought. 

He took notice to the blood spattered on his sleeve. Another shirt for Mrs. Lovett to wash. She usually came up to collect his bloody laundry soon after she heard the customer land with a thud down below. Sweeney waited for her…and waited. He began to get annoyed by her absence and holstered his razor. He put his barbering coat on over his shirt so the stain would not be evident to the whole of London. Then he impatiently strode down the stairs and into Mrs. Lovett's shop. 

The bell on the door tinkled merrily to better contrast his angry mood. He scowled when Mrs. Lovett was not in sight. 

"Mrs. Lovett!" he called, "Where have you gone?" 

He entered the living room to see her slumped on the settee. 

"Mrs. Lovett!" he said, startling her. 

She sat up quickly but it was apparent that something was wrong. 

"What is it, Mr. T?" she asked, her voice sounding hoarse and strained. 

"Me shirt needs washing before there's another customer", he replied darkly. 

"Oh", she exclaimed, standing up, "I'm so sorry, love. I just don't feel up to mark today." 

She threw him a new shirt she had washed not long ago. 

"Now go and change, I'll have your shirt washed in flash." 

He left the room to change and she fell back down onto a chair. She let out a deep sigh. 'It'll be alright Nellie,' she told herself, 'you're just tired is all.' She had a hard time convincing herself that she would be okay but when Sweeney entered the room and tossed her the bloody shirt, she straightened up as if she were fine. She hurried past him to start washing it but his eyes followed her. He quickly shook off any feelings of annoyance or concern (it was hard for him to tell) and hurried back to his shop. 

The sun had started to set when Mr. Todd noticed another oddity. Mrs. Lovett usually brought him dinner at about this time. It had been hours since he gave her his shirt to wash. It wasn't like he ate much of anything when she did bring him dinner but with no other customers, he wondered what she could possibly be up to. He sat down in his chair and stared into space for awhile. The judge, Lucy, and Johanna entered his thoughts but then someone else crept in unexpectedly. It was Mrs. Lovett. Why had she entered his mind? It wasn't normal for the baker to be in his usual revenge thoughts. Then again, this day was not very usual at all. 

He sighed and looked to the window. The sun was completely gone. He couldn't suppress slight feelings of concern or curiosity so he stood and headed for the door. He cursed himself for actually feeling a little worry. The worry changed to annoyance and then back to worry, he couldn't decipher what he felt if he felt anything at all. He opened the door to the shop and the bell chimed just as merrily as before. Mrs. Lovett was once again nowhere in sight. The house was completely dark and Sweeney ventured in. 

He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then suddenly he saw a mass on the floor. He soon came to realize that it was Mrs. Lovett! She had collapsed on the floor and was lying on her back, a now clean shirt in her hand. Without thinking, Sweeney hurried over to her. 

"Mrs. Lovett?" he asked, "Mrs. Lovett!" 

She didn't respond and reluctantly, he placed the back of his hand gently against her forehead. He pulled it back immediately and gaped in shock at the hotness of her head. She definitely had a fever. 

'What to do', he wondered to himself. He paced about the room for a moment before having a flashback to a time when Lucy had been ill. She had a fever just like this and she was weak, so weak. The doctor said it was the flu. The flu…he snapped back to reality and to Mrs. Lovett sprawled on the floor. 

Instinctually, he picked her up, one hand on her back and the other under her legs. He carried her into the hallway and spotted a door that was slightly cracked open. He kicked it open the rest of the way with his foot and then walked in. Sweeney was right; it was Mrs. Lovett's room. He laid her down on the bed and then continued his pacing. He bit at his nails as he wondered what he should do, trying to remember what he had done for Lucy. He placed his hand back on her forehead, uncomfortable with the feeling of her skin against his. Her fever was shockingly high, the reason she had passed out. Sweeney knew the only thing he could do was to lower her fever… but how? 

The frazzled man walked into the kitchen and fumbled around in the dark for a rag. He cursed, frustrated, and then finally found one. He then reached for the sink and tried the one he thought was cold. No, it was hot. He growled and pushed the other one forward, this time cold water came running out. Sweeney dampened the rag then turned off the faucet. He folded the wet rag in half and then placed it on her forehead. He paced around the bed, not sure what to do next. He couldn't go to the doctor, no that was no good. A doctor would question what manner of work she was doing and why her hands were stained red from washing the shirt. No, a doctor would be too nosey and too close to the law. 

Out of ideas, he pulled a chair up next to the bed and waited. He watched her, really watched her for the first time. He watched her shaky intake of breath and that she was shivering. Sweeney stood and lifted her body off of the blankets so he could cover her with them. He sat back down, his foot bouncing up and down on the floor anxiously. While he watched her, motionless except for her breathing, he thought. Not of revenge or his lost wife and child, but of the baker in front of him. What would he do if she were gone? Who would erase all his murderous evidence? Who would turn his victims into pies? Who would wash his bloody shirts? 

To his surprise, not only business concerns bothered him. Did he actually care about her for personal reasons? He had known her when he was Benjamin Barker and he knew her now while he was Sweeney Todd. She had done so much for him…he couldn't help but feel something… No, he wouldn't let himself feel anything for her besides her being his accomplice. Nothing more, nothing less. He scolded himself once again for his straying thoughts. But as he watched her, cold sweat forming on her as the fever captivated her body, he felt a strange pang in his heart. Why was that? Was it because he felt guilty for being so cold to her earlier? No, he didn't think that was it. If killing mostly innocent people didn't make him feel guilty, why would Mrs. Lovett? 

He rested his head in his hands and stared at her. She shook still but it wasn't as fiercely as before. Sweeney picked up the extra blanket at the foot of the bed and tossed it over her as well. It wasn't long before she began to toss and turn. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad. At least she wasn't so deathly still. But then she started to moan and clench her hands fitfully. She turned over one way and then turned back to face him. Her brows were furrowed painfully and more persistent cold sweat beaded on her forehead. 

For the first time, Sweeney actually felt panic in his heart. He raided the closet for more blankets but there were no more. Still she didn't seem warm enough. 'How else can I keep her warm?' he wondered. Only one answer popped into his head: body heat. No, he couldn't bring himself to lie next to her in the bed. Besides, he could catch her flu. Then again, he could lose her. Why was everything making him so bloody confused tonight? He sat down again, still nervously tapping his foot and thought. 'Should I lie next to her? It won't feel right. I don't want to.' 

Then he thought of how she, knowing she was extremely ill, gladly forced a smile and washed his shirt for him. How she had not been disturbed by his coldness towards her. 'Mrs. Lovett…' he thought, 'why do you do so much for me? How do you do so much for me?' Sweeney had no doubt in his mind the amount of love she had for him. She would do anything for Mr. Todd and he would not even lay with her while she fought a fever. He looked at her pained expression and once again felt that pang in his heart. Was it compassion? He hadn't felt in a long time so he wasn't sure at first. But alas, he made up his mind. 

With a deep sigh, he stood up and lay down in the bed next to her. Reluctantly at first, he put his arm around her. But it didn't feel as dreadful as he imagined it would be. He actually didn't mind the feeling of her being so close to him. Did he even enjoy it? He didn't know but never the less, he put his other arm around her as well and held her tightly. 

Mrs. Lovett awoke the next morning to a shocking surprise. Mr. Todd was lying next to her, his arms resting around her. She suppressed a gasp so she wouldn't wake him. Wake him was the last thing she wanted to do. Was this one of her wild fantasies? Was it all a dream that she would wake from and feel disheartened? No, it felt so real. Then she noticed something, Mr. Todd never slept. And yet, he was lying next to her, sleeping so peacefully, his face untroubled. Little did she know, Sweeney was actually enduring a nightmare. 

He sat in his chair, motionless. It reflected Mrs. Lovett's body lying in the bed right in front of him. Why hadn't he laid with her? Why was he so selfish? Why did he never tell her what he felt for her, how much she actually meant? Sweeney would not let a tear fall as he looked at her lifeless form, why did he feel like crying? He never cried, ever. 

But there is only so much a man can endure before he reaches his breaking point. His life was ruined even more so than before with his clever baker dead. Her shop would close and then there would be no one to bake his customers into pies. The foul stench of the rotting corpses was sure to attract police and then he would never take revenge on the judge. But not only that, Sweeney felt like weeping for her. He didn't like to think so but he had feelings for her that he couldn't deny. And now she was gone forever, still loving him but she would never know the truth. 

Suddenly the police burst through the door and he let out a loud: "NOOOOOOO!" 

He suddenly felt her in his arms, rather he in hers. Had she heard him scream? She must have. He immediately felt ashamed but before he could protest, she shushed him lovingly. 

"Just a dream", she said, consoling him, "It's okay now." 

He didn't like to be cuddled like a child but he for some reason was reluctant to let go. 

"Mrs. Lovett…" he said, "You- you're alright." 

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now", she replied, "I can't believe you did all this just to take care of me." 

"I can't believe you'd do all that just to take care of me", he muttered more to himself than to her. 

She let him go in shock of the sudden change of heart in him. She looked him in the eyes, making sure that he was the same man. He, for the first time, looked deeply into hers'. He had never appreciated her life as much as he did now and a slow smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

"Mr. T, what's gotten into you today?" she asked as he smiled at her. 

"I dunno", he replied, "I guess it's just an unusual day." 

To her great liking and surprise, he put his hand around her neck and pulled her closer to him. He shyly pressed her lips against his and she wrapped her arms around him. As he deepened the kiss, she thought: 'What an unusual beginning to an unusual day!' 


	2. Two Can Play At That Game

AN: YAY

**AN:**_ YAY! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long but here it is…well…here you go. _

**Two Can Play at That Game**

Sweeney wondered why Mrs. Lovett was in a more bouncy mood than usual. She seemed very cheerful and was wearing a blood red dress that was low cut and her hair was looking curlier than before.

She had insisted that Sweeney should come down and eat breakfast that day and he had no idea why. He didn't really care either so he went with her down to the pie shop and ate the _normal _food she had prepared for him. Not much of it but she was so pleased to see him eat something. She tidied up the kitchen from the breakfast and readied herself for the customers that would soon come. After she was finished cleaning quite noisily or, so Sweeney thought, she came and propped her head on her hands as she leaned over the table he was sitting at.

Sweeney found it a little awkward to be around her after that unusual day not long ago but she was still as persistent and friendly as ever.

"D' you know what day it 'tis, Mr. T?" she asked, looking at him quite dreamily.

"No…should I know what day it is, Mrs. Lovett?" he replied, not moving a muscle.

"Of course, how could you not? It's Valentine's day it is!"

He looked at her with an expressionless face, "And…"

"Wot? Don't you like Valentine's Day?" she asked excitedly, "birds singin, flowers bloomin, love in the air…"

She stopped when she noticed he wasn't paying much attention.

"Mr. T? You listening to me?"

"Why should I like Valentine's Day? I've got nuffing to be excited about. It's foolish", he shot back.

She stepped away from the table and pouted her lip for a moment, "Well I like it, excuse me for being foolish!"

She left him there and went back to scrubbing the counter, at a stain that didn't exist. He watched her for awhile and thought to himself. _Should I care? I know she likes it but what am I supposed to do on Valentine's Day? Come to think of it…what is she going to do for Valentine's Day? _It occurred to him that she obviously wanted him to do something for her. _But what? _He knew she was miffed and he needed time to think the situation over so he got up and ascended the stairs to his shop.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He was polishing off his razor after an unlucky customer when Mrs. Lovett bounced in.

"Just figured I'd pop in before the dinner rush, aye?" she said with a chipper tone.

Her body language suggested otherwise. Sweeney noticed as she stretched her back that was evidently bothering her and fitfully brushing off the flour that was on her fancy dress. _She works so hard. _

"Ah, I see it was a messy one", she remarked, gesturing to the blood that stained his sleeve.

Sweeney acknowledged it and said, "I'll put on me barbering coat."

"I'll get it", she offered and strode over to fetch it.

"Don't trouble yourself with that, I can get it meself," Sweeney ordered and she reluctantly stepped back.

"You should have seen the ring that Mrs. Northwood was wearing'. I swear her husband spends a fortune on her, especially on _Valentine's Day_…"

Sweeney slipped on his coat, listening to her ramble on about gifts and Valentine's Day. _Gifts…are that what she expects? _It had donned on him that Mrs. Lovett was being very sneaky about hinting around. Well two could play at that game. He smiled deviously to himself before turning around with a grim expression.

"Mrs. Lovett, I don't really care about Mrs. Whatever and a bloody ring. I hate Valentine's Day and I can assure you that no good will come from your constant yammering on about it!" he snapped.

Nellie stared at him in shock and then the shock turned to anger.

"You can bloody well spend it alone then! Don't you think for one second that I'll celebrate it with you!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

She frustratedly gathered her skirts and thundered down the stairs, hot tears welling in her eyes. She held them back and pushed the door open to her shop, grabbed a bottle of gin, and poured a tall glass.

Meanwhile, Sweeney was smirking to himself. What a rise he got out of her. Then again, she had seemed so disappointed at the same time. _Don't get yourself in a tizzy, Mrs. Lovett, _he thought, _you won't be disappointed later… _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When the last customers from the dinner rush had left the shop, Mrs. Lovett dropped down into a booth. Her bones were aching and she was still upset about what Sweeney had said.

"What a fine Valentine's this turned out to be", she mused sarcastically, "Bought this bloody dress for nothing…"

All she had wanted to do was impress Mr. T and get on his good side so they could enjoy the day. Now that her plan had gone awry, there was nothing to do but polish off that gin. Putting her heels on the table, she drank the gin, listening to the crackle of the low fire in the flue. Just as her mind and body were finally relaxing, the door banged open. _Wind, _she thought.

This was no wind; Sweeney Todd had entered the room, his arms behind his back. He kicked the door shut and stood in front of Mrs. Lovett.

"What is it you want then?" she asked, still bitter.

"Just the look on your face", he replied nonchalantly.

"The look on my wha-?" she asked, confused.

Without any further words, he leaned forward and kissed her. She uttered a small sound of shock and then melted into it. When he broke it off, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him, her lips still parted.

"That look", he said and then took what he was hiding behind his back and gave it to her, "and this one."

She stared at the red heart shaped package for awhile before finally taking it. She gingerly unwrapped it and found it was a box of chocolates. Nellie loved chocolate. There was something else taped to the back, something sweeter than chocolate. It was a card! She quickly pulled it free and read it, her heart pounding:

_Mrs. Lovett, _

_Happy Valentine's Day, pet. _

_With Love, Sweeney Todd _

_P.S. Two can play at that game _

Mrs. Lovett was so shocked that she couldn't speak. She kept staring at the word _love, _not believing that the card was for her. She looked up to find that he was already gone. She laid the card and the present on the table and ran outside and up the stairs as fast as she could. She pushed open the door to find Sweeney looking out the window.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He asked and walked forward a few steps.

She beamed and leaped at him, throwing her arms around him. He let out a cry of surprise as he went sailing back into his barbering chair.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Todd!" she exclaimed, kissing his face repeatedly, "It was so lovely! The best thing I've ever gotten!"

"It was just chocolate", he replied, muffled by the kisses.

"Not just the chocolate, you silly man", she continued, "The card, the card was amazing!"

"Well", he said and then threw her back in the chair, him on her this time, "Two can play at that game!"

**A/N:**_ Whoo hoo! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. By the way, do you think I should write more chapters? Lemme know ASAP! _


	3. Competition

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers

**A/N:**_ Thank you to all of my reviewers! It means so much to me! Here we are; chapter 3! _

**Competition**

It was just another day and Mr. Todd was heading down from his shop when he saw something disgusting through the window. Mrs. Lovett was talking to the only customer in the store, a man. Sweeney didn't realize it but he was staring at them in utter disgust. Mrs. Lovett was leaning over the counter, appearing to be flirting with the man.

His stomach churned as the man leaned in close to her as well. _Wait, why do I care? She can talk to whomever she likes… _Still he couldn't shake this odd feeling inside of him. What was it? She continued to talk to the man and put her head on her hands, nodding and smiling. Sweeney clenched his fists.

"No", he told himself, "it doesn't matter. I don't care if she wants to talk to him or not." _Or wants to flirt with him… _He tried to shrug it off.

He turned to go upstairs when he caught sight of the man lightly touching her shoulder. He couldn't see the man from the front, only his black suit but he knew what was on his wretched mind. _THAT'S IT! _He thought and barged in on them.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him in surprise. "Mr. T, what's the matter?!"

He didn't answer but grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her away from the man, holding onto her protectively. Only then did he look at the man whom she'd been talking to. He was much older than Sweeney thought and had a white collar...It didn't register to Sweeney what he really was.

"Mr. Todd, what's you problem?" she asked looking up at him with puzzlement in her eyes.

"This man", he started, trying to regain his anger, "was flirting with you, don't try to deny it."

"ARE YOU MAD? This is the new vicar! He stopped by to spread the word of God." She exclaimed.

Suddenly, the pieces began to fall into place for Sweeney. He pushed Mrs. Lovett away and studied the vicar for a moment.

"Sorry to alarm you, sir", the vicar said, "You must be this fine woman's husband."

Mr. Todd froze. Nellie looked up at him and then back to the vicar, scared of what might come next. Sweeney feeling the decency not to be rude to the vicar said, "No sir, you are mistaken. I'm not married…anymore."

"I'm sorry for your loss", the vicar said, sympathy in his voice.

"So am I", Todd replied bitterly, "by the way, can I interest you in a shave?"

"Well that would be"- the vicar began but Mrs. Lovett broke him off.

"Uh, Mr. T, have you forgotten, we have plans today!"

"Plans?" he asked, confused.

She glared at him so he would get the hint. "Oh right, plans."

"Well I guess I should be heading out now", the vicar said, "Bless you both!"

After waving a cheery goodbye as the vicar left, Mrs. Lovett turned on Sweeney. "You were about to kill the poor vicar weren't you?"

Sweeney looked at her and shook his head, "I knew there was something going on here. Otherwise, you wouldn't care."

"With the old vicar?" she asked in surprise, "I was just trying to show him some hospitality, he's new in town and all…"

"Ahh, hospitality, your strong point Mrs. Lovett, why don't you climb into bed with him while you're at it!"

She gasped, "Mr. Todd, I do believe yer jealous!"

"Jealous", he scoffed, "hah."

"It's the bloody truth and you know it!" she said, standing in front of him and smiling.

"Jealous of what?!" he growled and pushed her out of the way so he could exit the shop.

The door being slammed rattled everything in the house. "He was jealous…" she told herself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"JEALOUS!" Sweeney roared as he paced up and down in his shop, "Why the devil would I be jealous over Nellie Lovett?!"

_Then stop thinking about it, _he thought. He dropped down into his barber chair, wishing he had a customer to take his rage out on. _I'm not jealous, I don't care. She can talk to, flirt with, or anything to anybody she wants. It's of no concern to me…it's not like I love the woman… _This thought stopped him cold… _Sure I care about her after all but she is no Lucy. Therefore I am NOT jealous and that is that. _Then why did he feel that strange feeling?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_It's perfect! _Nellie thought as she planned a devious plan. She would purposely flirt with someone she didn't really care about just to see if she could get a rise out of Sweeney. But who would she use in her plan? BINGO, the perfect person popped in her head. Frank, the green grocer…she and Frank were good friends from way back and Sweeney had no idea the grocer was already happily married. Frank would be happy to help her with her man troubles.

Right after she closed the shop, she would go to Frank's and ask for his help. This plan was flawless.

After a busy day full of customers and corpses, Mrs. Lovett fixed her hair and threw on a shawl to walk over to Frank's in. She turned the sign on her door to "closed" and strode off down the street. The crisp evening air was refreshing and it made her feel all the more giddy and excited. She hurried to his shop not but a moment away and spotted Frank rearranging vegetables.

"Ello Frank, I have a favor to ask of you", she called cheerily.

"Ah, Nellie Lovett, I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you, dear?" he asked, wiping his dirty hands on his green apron. He offered a hand to her.

She smiled and shook it, "I've been good; of course you've seen my new neighbor upstairs?"

"You mean the quiet fellow with the wild hair?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett went a little dreamy at the mention of his crazed raven black hair but then replied, "Yes, that's 'im."

"What about him?" Frank asked, scratching his head.

"Well you see, I", Mrs. Lovett explained, feeling a slight blush burning her cheeks, "I have fallen quite hard for the man and I need your help."

The grocer smiled, "I'm all ears."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The morning sun was just drying the dew when Sweeney Todd looked out his window. He spotted a man heading toward Mrs. Lovett's shop with a bouquet of flowers. _That aint the florist…_he thought. _Oh well, what do I care? _Then again, he did have flowers. Flowers for Mrs. Lovett, _his _Mrs. Lovett. He felt anger forming inside of him.

He wouldn't go down there; he forced himself to sit in his chair. Soon the silence was broken by cheerful voices and flirtatious laughter. Sweeney clenched and unclenched his fists, trying his best not to care. The chattering and laughing continued until Mr. Todd couldn't take it anymore. He quickly holstered a lucky friend and hurried down the stairs. When he got close to the window, he slowed down and carefully peered inside.

He saw Mrs. Lovett smell the flowers deeply and then smile at the man. She fumbled around for a fancy vase to put them in. All the while, the man leaned over the counter and talked, Mrs. Lovett giggling every now and again. When she finally found a vase, she filled it with water and placed the flowers in it. The man plucked one of the more beautiful flowers, a daisy, from the vace and placed it in Mrs. Lovett's hair. Sweeney felt his anger boiling now and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Any manners aside, Sweeney stormed in with his razor arming him.

"Mr. T, this isn't how it looks", Nellie said, hiding her smile.

"Then what, Mrs. Lovett, do you propose it is?"

"Listen", the man said, turning to face him, "I don't want any trouble, just leave me and Nellie alone, okay?"

Those words burned Sweeney's ears. _"Just leave me and Nellie alone?" _What was she trying to pull? She loved him…didn't she? Then who was this vile excuse for a man?

Mrs. Lovett could see the anger and cofusement in Sweeney's eyes. He was clutching the razor so hard that it hurt but instead of brandishing it on the man, he holstered it and backed away.

"If this is the way you want it, Mrs. Lovett…I'll leave you two alone."

She noticed he had the saddest expression on his face as he closed the door behind him. Nellie began to feel sorry she had decieved him like this.

"Did I do something wrong?" Frank asked with concern.

"No", she said, patting him on the back, "You were very convincing."

After a moment of silence she said, "What should I do?"

He looked at her for a moment, noticing the regret on her face. "Go to him."

"I don't know that I can face him right now", she replied, "Was it wrong what I did?"

"You didn't know it would hurt him like this", Frank said, "Go talk to him."

**A/N:** _OOOH! The dreaded cliffhanger! Please review and tell me what you think! _


	4. Forgiveness?

A/N: I know how everyone hates a cliffhanger so I decided to update quickly

**A/N:**_ I know how everyone hates a cliffhanger so I decided to update quickly. Yeah, I have my nice moments… Majerle: Yeah right… Me: You know what? YOUR FACE! _

_Majerle: Thanks for proving my point. Me:…crap… ANYWHO… _

**Forgiveness?**

Mrs. Lovett's heart fluttered nervously as she climbed the stairs to Sweeney's shop. She went as quietly as she could but before she entered, she stopped to look through the window in the door. _To better assess the situation_ she told herself.

She watched as Sweeney paced and then kicked the wall angrily. Razor still in hand, he stopped to stare out his shop window. Mrs. Lovett felt a warm sensation in her heart knowing that he did in fact care about her. With his back turned, she let out a deep breath and opened the door. The bell chimed merrily but Sweeney didn't turn to face her.

"Mr. T…" she asked quietly.

"Leave me", he whispered.

Ignoring his order, she walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He shrugged them off and turned around to glare at her.

"I said go!"

She stared back at him, her eyes pleading forgiveness, "Mr. T…about what you saw; it wasn't how it looked!"

"Wasn't how it looked…" he repeated angrily, "I know exactly what I saw, Mrs. Lovett and don't think that I really give a damn what you do!"

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip as she pondered telling him the truth. "Mr. Todd, it wasn't real. I don't care about ol' Frank…"

He cut her off, "That's not how it appeared! You seemed pretty fond of him and his bloody flowers!"

"I CARE ABOUT YOU!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. Her perfect, flawless planned had backfired and blew up in her face.

He only raised his eyebrows slightly, "Is that so? Then why did you…" he stopped short, not wanting to say it to her face.

"What?" she asked.

He turned around and pressed his forehead against the window, "Want to hurt me…"

Mrs. Lovett's breath caught in her throat. It had truly hurt him that she was with another man. She sighed, knowing she had to tell him the truth. "It was a setup, a stupid plan I made with Frank, the grocer down the street. We're old friends, he's happily married," Sweeney still didn't look at her, "We planned that he'd pretend to be interested in me just so I could…"

"Could what?"

"So I could see if you really cared about me", she replied, lowering her head.

Sweeney turned around, fire and hurt in his eyes. "See if I cared about you?! Let me make this perfectly clear, Nellie Lovett. Anything I could have possibly felt is gone. You lied just so you could satisfy your own feelings? Care about you? HAH!"

She couldn't restrain her tears any longer, "I don't know why I care but I do. I will always care and God help me, I even love you! You cause me nothing but pain but I love you just for that one moment when you look in my eyes and I pretend you love me back!"

With that, she ran from the parlor, tears pouring down her cheeks. She flung open the door to her shop and passed a shocked Frank on her way to her bedroom. Frank quickly followed her.

"I want to be alone", she replied, muffled by tears and the closed door.

"Nellie, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too awful."

"I'm going to go have a word with that Mr. Todd," Frank announced angrily.

"Please don't go up there, Frank", she pleaded, worried that he could turn out like Sweeney's unlucky customers.

Frank pondered what he should do before replying, "He shouldn't have hurt you like that."

"It'll be fine", she insisted, knowing that wasn't the truth.

Suddenly, she heard Frank's footsteps running toward the shop and the bell chiming when he dashed out. _Oh no, _she thought, _not Frank! _Too late Frank burst in on Sweeney Todd who was still staring out the window.

"What did you do to Nellie?!" Frank demanded.

Sweeney turned around, full of fury. Frank was a bit taken aback by the cold glare he was given but quickly puffed out his chest again. "Answer me!"

"I didn't do nuffin' to her!"

"LIAR!"

"U SIR ARE THE LIAR!" Sweeney growled.

"You have to understand how much she loves you", Frank continued, "She came to me just so she could gain your attention!"

"Attention? I give the bloody woman plenty of attention and lying to me is NOT the way to get it! Besides, all I told her was that I didn't care and she could see whoever she wants."

"But you do care. I saw the look on your face when you walked out. I think you might even love her sir," Frank said, moving closer to Sweeney. He was a bit shorter than Todd but held his head high as he interrogated him.

Sweeney stared in shock for a moment, "I do not love her."

"Yes you do!"

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY SHOP AND ACCUSE ME OF LOVING SOMEONE I NEVER WILL?!"

"You're a demon!"

"Call me what you like, I don't care," Sweeney snapped back.

"That's your trouble, you don't care about anything", Frank said.

"That is of no concern to you. You have no idea what I've been through!"

"That may be so, Mr. Todd but you have no idea what she has been through."

There was a pause of silence before Sweeney said: "What d'you mean?"

Frank proceeded to tell Sweeney about what had happened 18 years ago, "Y'see Nellie didn't come from a particularly well off family. Then along came a butcher who needed a baker in his shop. She did have feelings for Albert but she did not love him. She married him because she had always wanted to be a baker and wanted to make her parents proud of her. She desperately wanted to make something of herself but she didn't want it to be with Albert who had a short temper and ate more than Mrs. Lovett could supply. Then one day two years later, she laid her eyes on a man named Benjamin Barker, a successful barber who came into her shop for a pie one day. She was instantly smitten with him and he continued to come to her shop.

Then Albert got suspicious of Nellie having an affair with Mr. Barker and he began to get a bit violent with her. All she wanted was Benjamin but she never had an affair with him. One day Benjamin walked into her shop and was quite giddy. He told her that he had proposed to the woman of his dreams. He told her that she was a blonde beauty with an angelic face. Nellie was heartbroken. Then a year later, along came their daughter, Johanna. They had such a perfect family and she couldn't bear to see them so happy. But she let them be until one day, his angel, Lucy, ran into her shop and told her that Benjamin had been arrested: the second heartbreak for Nellie. After everything was said and done, Lucy poisened herself, leaving her with Johanna. Not long after that, Judge Turpin came to retrieve her. Albert was all she had left. Then a few years later, Albert died of a heartattack. Nellie was all alone and loved no one else but Benjamin.

Then you come in here and she finally feels love in her heart after so many years of lonliness. Now listen to her, in her room weeping, crying because the man she loves still doesn't love her back."

Sweeney didn't say anything, just stared down at the floorboards. He was thinkning about what he had just been told. He was thinking about that night when Mrs. Lovett nearly died and Sweeney felt that pang in his heart. He knew what that feeling was now…true compassion.

"Leave", Sweeney replied quietly.

"Will you go to her?" Frank asked hopefully.

Sweeney nodded slowly, "Now go."

**A/N:**_ OOOH! Yet another cliffie of DOOM! I'm just on a role aint I? Review please!_


	5. Truth Be Told

A/N: I am so kind to you people for updating so fast

**A/N: **_Here we are! _

**Truth Be Told…**

Sweeney stood in front of Mrs. Lovett's bedroom door. He looked at the door knob and then down at the floor. He sighed deeply, hesitating a little before quietly pushing it open.

He looked around the room and saw a sobbing mass under the blankets. He suddenly felt nervous, but what was he nervous about? Nervous that she wouldn't accept his apology? Sweeney moved forward slowly and sat down on the edge of her bed. The mass stopped sobbing. She peeked out from under the covers with her wet blood shot eyes and then let out a moan and hid them again.

"Mrs. Lovett", he started.

"Why are you here?" she interrupted, her voice clogged by tears but still forceful.

"Frank…came and talked with me", he said, "He told me everything…"

She paused before saying: "What _everything?_"

Sweeney cleared his throat, "Y'know…about how your life was before. When Benjamin was still around."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Mrs. Lovett I", she could tell it was hard for him but she didn't dare stop him now, "I'm sorry for yelling. It- it wasn't right, I just…"

She sat up in bed to look at him. She couldn't believe that he actually said he was sorry. "And I'm sorry for what I did to ye, I mean with Frank and everything…" She apologized.

He looked down at the faded pink comforter and then down at the floor, shuffling his feet nervously. He jumped a little when he felt her warm hand on his arm. He tried to meet her eyes but it was even harder than he anticipated. It was too awkward, something had to be said.

"I guess we're both victims in this cruel world…" he thought aloud.

Mrs. Lovett nodded, thinking to herself how beautiful those words were that came unbelievably from the lips of Sweeney Todd. "But we don't have to be lonely victims", she said hopefully.

Sweeney looked away. Something about her words, her sweet comforting voice, made him want to agree with her. But there was this nagging feeling at the pit of his soul which held him back from sweeping her into his arms. He knew what that was…it was Lucy and Johanna. Sweeney Todd knew that his wife was gone and he would never see Johanna again but the dedication he felt towards them and vengeance was enough to restrain his other emotions. Was Mrs. Lovett restraining him from his revenge, his scheme? _But she __**is**__ helping me… No not like that, not just making pies… from trying to steal my heart… _He tried to shake those thoughts away, he tried to shake every thought of Mrs. Lovett from his mind but she kept returning to the surface like a bobbing boat on stormy seas. The last sliver of hope…

She was looking at him expectantly when he finally snapped back to reality. He didn't know how to answer what she was implying. Why was she making him so confused? No matter how much he could want to, he wouldn't yell at her again tonight, he didn't want to take the chance of upsetting her even more which he was sure it would do. Why did she love him so much? Was it possible that she loved him as much as he loved Lucy? The thought to him was positively unthinkable and unimaginable; he loved Lucy more than life. How could someone love him that much when he hadn't so much as said he loved her back?

He looked at her, forcing himself to look at her in her big chocolate colored eyes. "I don't know, Mrs. Lovett", he found himself admitting; "I'm so…bloody confused." Without any warning, she took him in her arms in a consoling hug. He thought that he should pull away but his body didn't agree. The closeness actually made him feel warm and less lonely, the feeling he used to get from Lucy's hugs. But it wasn't as good, he told himself yet he still clung onto her nonetheless.

Mrs. Lovett's heart was full to bursting as he returned the embrace. Eventually every man gets to the point where he can't be lonely anymore, she thought. But how long would this last? She didn't care but soaked up the moment for what it was.

She wanted to kiss him and make everything bad that happened to go away. Sweeney was feeling the same but he couldn't do it. He was repelled and attracted by her at the same time. He knew she was beautiful and smart and loved him till the end of the earth but that blasted nagging… Why couldn't he just kiss her? Would it make him any less the man he swore to be? The confusion was driving him mad.

"You spend too much time thinking about things…if you just did what your heart wanted, you wouldn't be so confused", she said.

He hadn't listened to his heart for so long. If he didn't feel it pounding right now, he wouldn't know he still had one. It was pounding so rapidly, he noticed. When he didn't make any attempt to reply, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. They were big and dark, glassed over with sadness, she realized. He really couldn't make up his mind so she would make it up for him. He watched her lips as she moved them closer to his and closed his eyes. He didn't mind the kiss that was coming, in fact, truth be told, he awaited it anxiously. Their lips had barely touched when a loud knocking at the shop door interrupted them.

**A/N:**_ Oh I am so bad! 3 cliffies in a row! The next chapter should be along shortly! _


	6. Bad News

**A/N:** _Okay, the threats started coming so I started writing! _

**Bad News **

Mrs. Lovett pulled open the door to her shop to find a young man standing there.

"Urgent message, they said it was. Couldn't wait 'till morning," he said, extending an envelope to her. Mrs. Lovett took the envelope and noticed the seal…her father's. She quickly thanked the young man and handed him a penny from the coin purse in her bodice. Closing the door, she hastily unwrapped the letter.

Her eyes grew wide as she read aloud:

"_Dear Nellie, _

_As you know, my condition has been worsening for quite some time and the doctors don't have a clue to what it is. I have been feeling dreadful for the past few weeks and I fear my life is near its end. Please, daughter, come to be with me in my last days. You can take a train to Edinburgh with the money provided. I hope to see you very soon. _

_Your father, __Edward Hackle" _

Mrs. Lovett gripped the paper tightly, her hands trembling a little. She reached in the envelope and pulled out the money her father had sent. She felt like she could cry all over again but held back.

"Well love", she said to Sweeney who was standing behind her, "We'll have to leave as soon as possible."

He looked at her quizzically for a moment. "You mean, I have to go too?"

"Well now", she replied, "One of us can't keep up shop without the other. There would be molding bodies smellin' up the place. Won't you come with me?"

Sweeney thought this over and realized she was right and there was no way out of it. He was going. Letting out a sigh, he nodded and she forced a smile through her sadness. At least she'd have Mr. T to keep her company and if her father really did pass…well she would need the comfort. Mrs. Lovett began to walk off to her bedroom when Sweeney called her.

"Um, Mrs. Lovett…where are you going?" he asked.

She turned to look at him, stunned that he cared enough to ask. He suddenly looked like a lost puppy. "Well, I've got to go start packing."

"You mean we're leaving that soon?"

"I figured we could leave tomorrow, seein' as its Sunday and we'll be closed anyhow." Then she realized what had been interrupted when the boy had knocked on the door. Her heart fell at the thought that they were so close, so close and now it was over and she would have to wait for another excuse to be that close to him again. Was Sweeney feeling the same way? By the way he was looking at her, it was possible but unlikely. With a deep sigh, she headed back to her room.

After a moment, Sweeney headed back to his shop to pack what he had.

ST

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett watched as the train halted to a stop in front of them. Mrs. Lovett had a dusty old suitcase with her and Sweeney had a sailor's bag of his own. The conductor hung out an open door as the smoke cleared. "Board! All aboard!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Mrs. Lovett gave a quick glance at Sweeney before leading him onto the train and handing the conductor their tickets. As they walked onto the train, Sweeney began to feel a little uncomfortable around all of the people. His eyes darted around from person to person as they looked at him and Nellie as well. Mrs. Lovett didn't seem to notice but nudged him in the direction of an empty seat.

"You can 'ave the window seat, love", she offered, letting him slide in first. She then dropped down beside him, luggage snug between her feet. Sweeney gazed out the window, not speaking a word.

When the train lurched forward, Mrs. Lovett reached her hand over and touched Sweeney's. He flinched slightly but didn't pull away from her. She squeezed it tightly and smiled at him. Everything was quiet for about an hour when Sweeney said, "So what is this Edinburgh like?"

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, "Oh it's a nice city since the plague ended there, friendly people. Although it's more city like than most of Scotland, it has its charms."

"Scotland, huh? How did your father come about living in Scotland?" he asked.

"Oh well he grew up in the country side of Scotland when he was a boy before moving to London. When he got a successful amount of money from his bakery chain, he decided to to settle down in Edinburgh. Haven't been there in years…"

"And wot about your mother?"

"My mother, bless her, was lost to sickness some years ago," she replied, sadness in her voice.

Sweeney nodded, "I'm sorry."

She patted his arm, "No, love, you've nothin' to be sorry about. You were just askin'."

He looked out the window, watching the city give way to countryside. Trees and hills passing by quickly, grass blending with the sky in one brilliant whirr of color. He pondered what situation he had gotten himself into. He wasn't crazy about meeting Nellie's dear ol' dad but he figured he had to be there for her. She was so close to him now and it instantly reminded him of the night before, so close. He tried to shake off those thoughts and go back to watching the scenery but it was near impossible. He stole a glance at Mrs. Lovett when he was sure she wasn't watching him.

It was only a quick look but he noticed the sadness in her eyes. She must have been thinking about her father. It pained Sweeney to see her like this, knowing she was going to lose someone she loved dearly in a matter of days. It was her emotions that he saw first and then her. She was wearing a faded red dress and a saucy hat on her head that tilted to the side. Strands of her hair hung around her face in ringlets and her lips matched her dress almost perfectly. She really looked pretty, he thought.

Little did he know that Mrs. Lovett continuously glanced at him whenever she had the chance. The inner turmoil that brewed inside those dark, glossy eyes that could burn a hole in the window if they had wanted to, the black hair that framed his perfect face and the streak of white that ran through it. Those also perfect lips that slightly drug a frown, the lips that she came so close to kissing… She couldn't keep herself from staring at him every now and then, just wanting to be closer to him and enjoying the closeness of the seat they were in. There was a smaller seat for one in front of them, he could have sat there but he didn't. They were sitting together and everything seemed right with the world…except for the trouble with her dad.

ST

"Mr. T", Mrs. Lovett said, "It's getting late. We should probably get some sleep because we're switching to a different train first thing in the morning."

"I don't sleep much."

"But Mr. Todd, you really need to rest a bit," she insisted.

"When I get tired, I will go to sleep. Don't fret over me."

Mrs. Lovett nodded, her eyelids hung heavy. Not caring if he liked it or not, she leaned her head against his shoulder and inhaled him. He didn't pull away but didn't attempt to touch her either. Before long, she was dozing off to sleep. Sweeney continued to stare out the window but there was really no point. It was so dark by now that he could barely make out the shadows of the trees and such. He looked down at her, sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling slowly. It had been so long since he had slept soundly. He was always plagued by nightmares and memories that he couldn't shake. But she had a calming effect on him and before he knew it, he was leaning right back against her, sleeping restfully for the first time since he couldn't remember when.

**A/N: **_Okay so it isn't the longest of chapters but I felt it appropriate to stop it here. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! _


	7. To Edinburgh

A/N: Wow, I know it's been awhile since I updated last so here we are…

**A/N:**_ Wow, I know it's been awhile since I updated last so here we are… _

**To Edinburgh **

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett slept soundly until the dreams started.

_Sweeney Todd walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand with Lucy Barker. He was smiling and talking to her and she was happy as well. They were walking nearer and nearer to a bright, white light. Just as he was about to ask her what the strange warm light was, she turned to him. _

_"Benjamin… You are no more. Sweeney Todd is here and he has his duties. Benjamin died along with me and it's time to wait for him," she said solemnly. _

_"But, I can bring Benjamin back, Lucy. I can", Sweeney urged, desperately staring into her big blue eyes. _

_She shook her head and smiled at him, "Don't fear, my love. You will avenge me and one day we will be together as Mr. and Mrs. Barker. Live your life, be happy. Don't live in pain for me." _

_She kissed his cheek and turned, beginning to walk into the light. "Don't leave me, Lucy!" He pleaded. _

_"There is someone else to care for you now. Don't shut her out, she means well." _

_And with that, she was gone and Sweeney sunk to his knees, a distressed sob escaping him. Someone else to care for him now? It didn't make since. He shut his eyes as he thought over her last words. Then when he opened his eyes, he was in his barber shop, slumped on the floor. Mrs. Lovett strode in, an odd heavenly glow about her. _

_"Why Mr. T, what are ye doin' on the floor?" She put her arms under his and lifted him into his barber chair. "Would ye like some gin, dearie?" She asked. _

_He looked up at her and realization struck him. Mrs. Lovett! Lucy meant that the baker would care for him now. And Lucy was happy about him moving on? He didn't know but nodded for the gin and Mrs. Lovett rose, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading downstairs. Could he really love again? _

ST

"Mr. Todd! C'mon now, wake up!" Nellie urged, tugging at Sweeney's arm. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"What is it, woman?" he asked in a sleep clogged voice.

"We're switching trains, get your bag, love", she replied hastily.

As he laid eyes on her, the dream came flooding back to him. He just stared at her like he was trying to figure something out.

"Why ye starin?" she asked, blush forming in her cheeks and burning her ears.

Sweeney shook his head as he came out of his trance and reached for the bag at his feet. He followed Mrs. Lovett off the train and into the station where the next train was already being prepared to board. He looked at his surroundings. Emerald green hills of grass and fenced in sheep bordered the station. They were in Scotland now, he knew.

Mrs. Lovett drew in a breath of the fresh country air and let it out in a sigh. It was good to be in Scotland again. The view of the countryside was refreshing compared to the dreariness of Fleet Street. Before she knew it, she heard the conductor calling "All aboard!"

ST

"'Ere we are Mr. T, Edinburgh, Scotland!" Mrs. Lovett announced most cheerily.

Sweeney looked around, taking in the city. It was sort of like the streets of London but not quite as gray. There was a grocer putting out fresh vegetation and a shepherd leading a group of dirty sheep across the road. There were swarms of ladies in bright clothing heading in and out of shops and poor looking children playing together and giggling. There were several well off looking gentlemen in coats and hats and even more middle class men pushing carts and driving carriages. …Another hellhole in Sweeney's eyes…at least it was a break from Fleet Street for awhile.

"Come on then, we should hurry and get to Daddy's house," Sweeney sighed and followed her. "I hope I remember how to get there correctly", she mumbled as they pushed past the bustling crowd.

They walked down the street and at the end of it, took a left onto a street called Grayton and then a right on a road called Brimshire. On the end of that block, stood a stately townhouse next to a large, well-to-do looking bakery.

Mrs. Lovett squeezed Sweeney's arm lightly before saying, "'ere it is…"

He really didn't want to go in there. There would be people that would touch and prod at him and he wished he were alone in his shop, despising people from a distance. But alas he had no choice and allowed Mrs. Lovett to lead him over to the door. She noticed his slouch and the scowl on his face. "Straighten up, love. You look like you're at a funeral!"

She rapped on the door three times and they waited. A maid answered the door promptly and smiled at them.

"Nellie, bless me. I haven't seen you in ages," the maid said happily.

"'Ello Hilda, it's been too long," she replied and then gestured to Sweeney, "This is Mr. Sweeney Todd, my- um", she searched for the right word, "associate!"

"How do you do, ma'm", Sweeney nodded.

"Fine thanks. I'm Hilda sir, been with the Hackles since Nellie here was fifteen years old." She did a half curtsey and stood aside for them to enter, "Please, make yourselfs at home."

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett entered. The smell of cooking food surrounded them and Sweeney glanced around the entryway. Hilda led the way down the hall and into a finely furnished parlor with a roaring fire and large, red chairs. In one of the chairs sat a blanketed elderly man reading a book, glasses rested low on the bridge of his nose. Hilda knocked lightly on one of the open parlor doors to catch the man's attention.

He looked up from the book and shut it quickly. A smile spread on his face. "Nellie, dear, come see your old dad."

She beamed back at him and trotted over to the chair he was sitting in. Her father embraced her and kissed her cheek. Sweeney stood awkwardly at the door, watching.

"You look more beautiful than ever, Nell", her father complimented.

"Oh fuff", she said, pushing him gently.

"And who might this be?" he asked, nodding toward Sweeney who remained standing there like a stunned deer.

"This is Sweeney Todd", she introduced.

"Come on in here, young man", her father beckoned.

Sweeney chuckled in his mind when he said 'young man'. He hadn't been called that since he was Benjamin. He cautiously walked over, feeling strangely nervous. As Sweeney neared the old man, he noticed him peering at him intently. Mrs. Lovett's father extended his hand toward Sweeney. He grasped his hand and shook it like he did all his customers when they were unaware of their demise soon to follow. Nellie was smiling all the while. To her, this was just as good as Sweeney coming home to meet her family before marriage- in her imagination of course.

"So," her father asked, "what is your relationship with my Nell?"

Sweeney swallowed hard and Mrs. Lovett uttered a small gasp. He glanced over at her a moment before replying firmly, "I am her neighbor and associate. I live above her shop on Fleet Street. That's my tonsorial parlor, sir. She is very good with the customers…"

"Ah, a barber", her father said, "That's a good trade to be sure." His tone changed to one of a professional businessman, "I own the bakery next door."

Sweeney nodded, "Yes, sir. It looks like quite a respectable place. I am sure you're very successful with it."

Mr. Hackle grinned in reply, "To be certain. It is a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Todd. I've no doubt we'll get on fine."

ST

After setting up in the lavishly decorated bedroom provided for her, Mrs. Lovett removed the best dress she had from her suitcase. It was a white dress with black lace on the bodice and black flowered designs on the skirt. She put it on, smoothing out any wrinkles from the trip and dropped down onto her vanity stool. She took out her brush and began moving it through her mess of auburn curls. She stared at herself for a moment and sighed.

"I aint ugly but I'm no Lucy Barker, that's for certain", she said aloud.

When she got her hair looking the way she wanted it, she stood and examined herself once again. Still not satisfied, she undid the back of her dress and laced the corsette tighter. It was a little more uncomfortable than before but she wanted to look especially nice for dinner that night.

Meanwhile, Sweeney was in the room he was given, looking out the window. He noticed the time on the grandfather clock in the corner of the bedroom and sighed. He hadn't changed clothes since all he owned were several white shirts, his vest, his coat, and his barbering coat. He took some French cologne from his bag and sprayed a small amount on his wrists. Then, reaching down at his side, he pulled a friend from his holster. He twirled it around in his fingers lovingly and switched it open. He looked at his distorted reflection in it and snapped it closed.


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: **_Hey everybody! The new chapter is here and I'd really like to thank all of my marvelous reviewers. And I thank BabyBlueWinx for helping to produce this chapter from her great idea. So thanks! _

**An Unexpected Visitor **

Sweeney sat uncomfortably at the dinner table. "Nellie should be down any minute now", said Hilda who wiped her hands on her apron and cast a glance up the elaborate staircase. He shifted in his seat and avoided eye contact with Mr. Hackle.

After a moment which seemed like a year, Mrs. Lovett appeared at the top of the staircase. Sweeney glanced but had to do a double take as she gracefully lifted her skirts and descended the stairs. She looked…_beautiful_. She beamed down at the group and blush rose in her cheeks when she noticed Sweeney's gaze. He quickly averted his eyes, trying not to care that it was a radiant dress and that her hair was of a shimmering red in the bright golden light of the foyer.

"You look smashing, darling", her father said as she reached the floor.

"Oh you're too kind. I aint nothin' special."

She took a seat next to Sweeney and smiled up at him lovingly. Hilda swiftly moved around them, putting roast and vegetables on their plates. Mrs. Lovett took her napkin and shook it out, placing it delicately on her lap. '_What is it that's making her so charming tonight?' _Sweeney pondered to himself. He didn't have much time to wonder because at that moment, there was a rapping at the front door.

"Just a moment," Hilda called as she placed the food trays on the table and hurried over to the door.

She pulled it open and there stood a smiling gentleman, hat in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "Pardon me, is Nellie Lovett in?"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened in shock as Hilda stood aside, giving her view of the visitor. "M-Mark?" she stammered. "Nellie!" he said cheerily, spreading his arms. She got up from the table and ran to the man, embracing him. He handed her the flowers.

"For me? Why Mark, they're lovely!" she exclaimed, smelling the flowers deeply, "How did ye know I love daisies?"

"I remembered from when we were courting and we passed by the flower shop. You mentioned that you adored daisies. I guess it just stuck with me and when my friend, Charlie, said he saw you arrive at the station, I had to come and say hello."

"Come in", Nellie said sweetly, "won't you join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to as long as it suits your father…"

"I don't mind at all, come in, Mr. Stevenson," her father called from the dining room.

He placed his hat on the coat stand and accompanied her to the table. Sweeney glared at him in disgust. "Ah, who are you, sir?" Mark questioned him.

"Mr. Sweeney Todd", he replied, "I came with…Nellie." It felt odd to say her first name. Mrs. Lovett gasped when he said it and her heart fluttered.

Mark Stevenson looked him up and down and then did a snotty kind of half-smile. "Much obliged, sir," he said, putting out his hand for Sweeney to shake.

Sweeney took it roughly, gripping it much tighter than he should have. When he released it, Mark shook his hand to regain some life in it, wincing slightly.

"Please have a seat", Mr. Hackle said to him.

He pulled out Mrs. Lovett's chair beside Sweeney and she sat. He sat down next to her, scooting his chair toward her's a little. Hilda served Mark and he kept his eyes on the fetching lady beside him the whole time. Sweeney was compelled to drive a fork in his eye but refrained and took small bites of food, trying to ignore it. He zoned out as the others imersed themselves in pointless drabbles of conversation.

"I'm a banker now", Mark informed the table, "It's much more profitable than being a flourist's assistant like I was when we were together. My friend Charlie went to London for awhile and got himself a job as a barber's apprentice. While he was working there, I visited him and told him about my new banking career. He was eager to join me and he also has a job there now."

Sweeney swallowed hard when Mark mentioned the name "Charlie". He remembered that ninnie from his days as Benjamin Barker. He'd leave the room for a moment and come back to find Charlie fiddling with his razors. He told him time and time again not to touch them but the stupid boy proceeded to do so. He had threatened to fire him the day that he left. Mark's voice stirred Sweeney from his memories.

"What do you do Mr. Todd?" he asked.

"I'm a barber", he said flatly, "I just moved into the room over Mrs. Lovett's shop."

"Do you happen to know that Barker man? He resided there some time ago as well," Mark inquired.

"Never met him", Sweeney replied and took a sip of wine out of his glass.

Mark leaned back in his chair and Sweeney saw as he placed his hand on Mrs. Lovett's thigh. The nerve of that man! Nellie jumped slightly at the touch. She picked one of his fingers up and pulled his hand off her leg. "Don't" she whispered.

"Yes Mark, DON'T", Sweeney said visiously.

Noticing the tension between the three, Mr. Hackle said, "Come, why don't we all go into the ballroom. Miss Hilda is just fantastic at playing piano."

"You flatter me, sir", Hilda gushed and she stood and headed out of the room.

Nellie's father tried to stand from the chair but did so with difficulty. She rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, assisting him to his feet.

"Curse this wretched disease", he said, "It renders me of more and more each day. But let's be of high spirits tonight!"

Hilda was already playing a slow tune on the piano as they entered, Sweeney at the back. Mrs. Lovett helped her father into a chair and Mark took her swiftly by the hand. "Dance with me?" he asked.

She gave a glance to Sweeney and her father before saying, "I suppose…"

Mark guided her onto the small but extravigant gold dance floor. He twirled her around dramaticly as Sweeney glared at them. He watched as her dress seemed to float across the floor and saw Mark pull her closer to him. Mrs. Lovett danced, feeling odd being close to him. She knew he was fond of her but she had no desire to be so intimately close to this man she hadn't seen in years. She could feel his hands around her waist, pulling her. Nellie pushed back but he kept his arms firm. Recognizing the nervous look on her face, Sweeney had no choice but to step up.

He walked up to them and said, "May I cut in?" Mark looked at him angrily, "Well actually…" He didn't have time to finish for Sweeney put his hand on the man's chest and pushed him away from her. Nellie smiled as Sweeney took her in his arms and began to waltz her across the floor.

She hoped he couldn't feel her hands sweating through her black lace gloves and that he couldn't hear her heart pounding inside her chest as though it wanted to break free. This was nothing like dancing with him in her pie shop, no, this was special. He had never held her this close before and she treasured every second of it. He wondered what he was thinking at the moment but didn't really care because this felt right. Hilda continued to play the slow, romantic tune as they practically hovered over the floor.

Feeling a sense of pure bliss, Nellie leaned her head against his chest. This made him nervous at first but quickly took to it like it was normal. What was that feeling that throbbed inside his chest? He hadn't felt it so long that he wasn't sure what to call it. When the song Hilda was playing came to an end, Sweeney released her. Feeling it was only propper, he kissed her hand ever so lightly. She was positively glowing when it was over and held her hand against her chest like it was the best thing she had ever received.

Her father was smiling at the spectacle, "It's getting rather late", he said, looking at his pocket watch, "I shall like to turn in soon."

Mark stood and Sweeney could tell he was fuming by the way he cut his eyes at him. "It's been lovely seeing you again, Nellie", Mark said and leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. She dodged it and said, "Likewise. And thank you for the flowers."

Looking scorned, he nodded and headed for the door which Hilda made no attempt to open for him. Nellie looked up at Sweeney and his eyes met her's for a moment. She squeezed his arm affectionately and he cleared his throat. "It _is_ getting late. Best turn in", he said and lightly brushed her arm with his hand as he walked away. The feeling left goosebumps on her arm but she wished he had done more.

With a sigh, she helped her father up and hugged him goodnight before climbing the stairs to her room, the sensation of the kiss still lingering on her fingers.

**A/N: **_Aww wasn't that a sweet Beauty and the Beast type sequence. By beast I mean sexy beast LOL. Please review…oh and Majerle, if you're reading this, POST THE LEMON NOW!! See ya! _


	9. The Fatal Midnight

A/N: Here's the next chapter and I must admit there are a few unexpected twists

**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter and I must admit there are a few unexpected twists! I know how you all just love those…at least I do… _

**The Fatal Midnight **

Sweeney Todd lay in his bed, trying to sleep. He stared at the ceiling for awhile and then turned over and faced the wall. He closed his eyes tightly but sleep would not come. Thoughts whirred through his mind: The newness of the room, that filthy Mark, the smell of Mrs. Lovett's hair when they were dancing together… he growled quietly. He told himself it was all nonsense and he should be sleeping right now.

But another thought occurred to him: he hadn't thought of his Lucy the whole time they had been in Edinburgh! He instantly felt guilty and wanted to kick himself for neglecting his wife's memory. But then he remembered the dream he had had on the train. About moving on… was that really what his love wanted?

_"Is she your love anymore?" a_sked the pleading voice at the back of his mind. He huffed at the idea and tried hard to sleep.

He was nearly dozing off when he heard a rustling outside of his window. His eyes snapped open and he listened intently. He heard shuffling and the creaking of branches from the tall tree that stretched over and could almost scratch the panes. Suddenly there came the noise of the window squeaking open. Sweeney turned around and saw a dark silhouette climbing in through the window. He made a quick move to the vanity table and snatched one of his razors, holding it in front of him protectively as the figure entered and stood at its full height.

He noticed the glimmering blade of a knife in the figure's hand. It stepped closer and made himself visible in the moonlight. The man's face triggered recognition in Sweeney's mind. But who was he? Could it be?

"…Charlie?" he asked, stepping forward.

The man nodded, his face gravely still. "Hello mate."

"What are ye doing here?" Sweeney inquired.

"Don't play coy, Mr. Barker. I knew it was you the minute I saw you at the train station," Charlie said.

"You didn't answer my question."

Charlie took a step over to the vanity and ran a finger along one of the razors that rested snuggly in a bed of velvet. Sweeney quickly put his razor over Charlie's wrist, daring him to try anything. Charlie raised the long knife and pressed the point under Sweeney's chin.

"It takes two to tango, sir", Charlie smirked.

Sweeney glared at him and moved the razor away from Charlie's wrist. "So, why is it you have it out for me then?" He asked, still keeping the razor handy.

Charlie pulled the knife away and rested his hand at his side, "You never did like me. No, never let me touch your razors. You know how much I admired them."

"I knew how much you were a thieving rat," Sweeney barked back at him.

The look on Charlie's face fell from a sadistic smirk to an angry scowl. "I was no thief!"

"Don't think I never saw you swipe pennies from the tip jar!"

"Then why did you never lash me?"

"Because I wasn't a violent man _then_," Sweeney said and delivered a blow to the side of Charlie's face. He staggered back toward the bed and the furious barber pinned him down, forcing the razor at his throat. Charlie grabbed Sweeney's wrist and tried to hold it back, both of their arms shaking from the battle.

Then suddenly, there came a high pitched scream from a room down the hall. _Nellie's room! _Sweeney thought. Frantically still fighting Charlie, Sweeney had no choice but to kick his leg with all the force he could muster and run from the room. Charlie yelled out in pain and slid to the ground, holding his leg and uttering swears under his breath.

Sweeney reached the hallway and looked up and down; trying to figure out which room the scream came from. There it was again! He followed the noise and burst through a door at the end of the hall. His mouth dropped open at the sight.

"Get off! Get away from me, you filthy pig!" Mrs. Lovett screamed as Mark tried to force himself upon her. "Somebody help!" She couldn't scream any longer because Mark had pushed his lips into hers as he forced her against the banister of her bed.

Finally regaining the feeling in his legs, Sweeney growled in his throat and ran at the awful man with his razor arched high above his head. Noticing company, Mark released Nellie's lips and gaped at Sweeney.

"Mr. T!" she gasped, "Thank the Lord!"

He tackled Mark to the floor and wrestled to get the razor against his neck. Mark kicked him off hard and Sweeney faltered only for a moment and then charged him. Mrs. Lovett shrieked in fear as Mark began to choke Sweeney Todd but he quickly stabbed the razor into his arm. Mark screamed in agony and gripped the wound. Sweeney punched his stomach and caused him to stagger back toward the open window. With one final slit of the razor across his neck, Mark fell backwards through the window and into the garden down below.

In an instant, Mrs. Lovett's arms surrounded him. "Oh, Mr. T! You saved me! Thank you! Thank you!" She held him tightly and he looked down at her. Noticing a large red mark on her cheek, he lifted her chin to his face.

His eyebrows furrowed as he examined the bruising area, "He hit you?"

She wiped away a tear that had managed to streak down her face and nodded solemnly. He lightly touched the spot with his fingertips and she winced.

"Bastard", he muttered and pulled her close to him. Mrs. Lovett smiled against his chest, loving his true concern, loving _him_. This bliss ended too soon when he pushed her away, muttering "Charlie."

He left her in confusement and ran back to his own room. Sweeney looked over by the bed where he had left him and then back to the window. The curtains were blowing in the breeze and Charlie was nowhere to be found. He closed the window and locked it shut. Mrs. Lovett peered in through the doorway.

"What is it, love?" she asked him.

"He got away…"

"Who got away, Mr. T?"

"Charlie! The little heathen that used to work for me- for Benjamin, he tried to kill me. But I guess that wasn't really his purpose…he was distracting me so he could get to…" He turned and faced Mrs. Lovett, "So Mark could…"

Mrs. Lovett put a hand on his shoulder, "There there, I'm sure it'll be fine now."

"No!" he said, jerking away, "He knows our secret now…he knows who I am. We'll have to get back to London as soon as we can."

"But Mr. Todd, we have to stay with my father until… I mean, we can't just leave!"

She could almost see the gears whirring away inside his head, "We'll just have to stay until then. We won't leave the house…but how will we walk all the way to the train station without being recognized?"

Mrs. Lovett thought hard, "There is another way out of town."

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"There are a series of catacombs under the city. People who 'ad the plague lived down there in squalor until they all died. There have been other criminals that have used it as safe passage out of town."

"Mrs. Lovett, you're brilliant!" he declared as he strode over to her, "You're a bloody wonder!"

"Ah, well…" she shrugged and then out of nowhere he kissed her on the forehead and darted back to her room.

Her whole head felt warm and she began to feel dizzy. She clutched the side of the wall as a large smile spread across her face. When she had her balance back, she followed him to her room.

"Mr. T, what are you doing in here?"

He stood there, looking out the window where Mark had fallen moments ago.

"I'm trying to figure out wot we should do about him. We can't let your father know the secret."

She chuckled softly, "Don't get your knickers in a bunch; my father saw how Mark was ogling me earlier. He'll see you as a hero!"

"Really?" he asked, ignoring the knicker comment.

"Really", she replied, "now go back to bed."

**A/N:** _Wow, what an eventful chapter! Please continue to R&R! Thanks! _


	10. The Heart to Heart

A/N: Yay

**A/N:** _Yay! New chapter! Thanks, reviewers! _

**The Heart to Heart **

Mr. Hackle took the news of Mark being dead surprisingly well. "I'll get some of the men that work for me to cart him off later tonight", he said. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett looked at each other for a moment, shocked at the casualness in his voice.

Her father patted Sweeney's arm, "You saved my Nellie, that makes you a hero in my eyes, son."

Sweeney smiled at him slightly and felt a warm feeling of pride inside him. It was almost dark outside and they had waited so long to tell Mr. Hackle because he had spent most of the day in bed. He now eased himself into one of the big red chairs in the parlor.

"I think I'll retire to one of my books for now. As soon as the moon is out, I'll send Hilda to fetch some of my strongest men and a carriage."

"Goodnight, father," Mrs. Lovett said and kissed him on the head.

She and Sweeney were almost to the door when her father called out, "Would you mind staying for a chat, Mr. Todd?" Sweeney froze and looked at Mrs. Lovett. She gently squeezed his hand and left them alone.

Sweeney turned and faked a smile at him, feeling uncomfortable in there.

"Have a seat," Mr. Hackle said, gesturing toward the chair adjacent to him. Sweeney sat down and fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Gin?" the old man asked, reaching for the bottle.

Sweeney nodded and Mr. Hackle poured each of them a glass and passed one to him. Sweeney sipped his gin and asked, "What is it you needed to talk to me about, sir?"

"What are your feelings on my daughter?" he asked.

Sweeney felt panic grip his heart as he fumbled for the proper words, "She's…she's a fine woman, sir to be certain."

Mr. Hackle smiled at him knowingly, "Now, tell me the truth."

Sweeney sighed, "She's a fine, beautiful woman, sir."

Mr. Hackle nodded and took a drink of his gin. Sweeney was going to need it more than he after this. "She's a good neighbor", he continued, "and she makes good pies indeed."

Mr. Hackle leaned forward, "Let me tell you something, Mr. Todd," he smiled slyly, "you care more for her than just that. I can tell. I can see the look in your eyes and don't deny that she loves you very much."

Sweeney swallowed the lump in his throat but didn't say anything.

"I've never seen her look at anyone like she does at you. I just wanted to confirm your feelings."

"Mr. Hackle," he started, "I have no intention of feeling anything non-professional for your daughter."

"Then let me ask you something", Edward Hackle said, "Why else would you stare at her the way you did when she came down the stairs yesterday evening? Why else would you be so quick to lash out at Mark? Why would you take her away from him while they were dancing? To see you two dancing was like nothing else…there seemed to be a light coming from you. The only time you see the pure magnetism between two people like last night is when they're in love. Love, the thing that made you leave the man that was threatening your life to rush to her rescue. The thing that made you kill Mark. Think what you please, Sweeney Todd, but this is the honest truth…you love Nellie."

Realization finally hit Sweeney. Everything Mr. Hackle was saying…it was all true. He had never been so confused but thinking so clearly at the same time. Love was all that feeling could be when they were dancing; love was the only feeling he had when she cried into his shirt…he loved Nellie Lovett.

**A/N:** _Well this is probably the shortest chapter ever but it was very informative. There will be more soon, I promise! _


	11. Falling Tears

A/N: This chapter pains me to write but it must be done

**A/N: **_This chapter pains me to write but it must be done. _

**Falling Tears **

"Take care of her", Mr. Hackle muttered, waking Sweeney from his deep thought.

He looked up to see the old man staring blankly into the distance. "Mr. Hackle?" he asked standing up. "Mr. Hackle?!"

Sweeney recognized that lifeless stare. Nellie's father was… "Dead…" the word escaped the barber's lips in a whisper. He placed his fingertips on Mr. Hackle's hand and felt the warmth fading from it. He drew back quickly and bit his lip, his mind racing. _What should I do? _He asked himself. He had to let everyone know.

"Hilda! Hilda, come quickly!" Sweeney called.

Moments later, Hilda entered the room, some kind of odd cream on her face and wearing her robe. "What on Earth?!" she asked, panting.

Sweeney stood aside and allowed her vision of the dead man behind him. A hand flew to her mouth, "No, no…Mr. Hackle…he's…" Sweeney nodded solemnly.

She shook her head violently, "Poor, poor man!" she said, her eyes filling with tears, "And how will I ever tell Nellie?!"

Sweeney looked into her grief stricken face, remembering Mr. Hackle's last words. "I'll tell her", he whispered.

"You'll what?"

"I said, I'll tell her myself", and with that, he left the parlor, heading for the stairs. He had to be there to comfort her, to take care of her. Therefore he felt responsible for telling her of her father's passing.

ST

Sweeney knocked on Mrs. Lovett's door. There was no answer so he assumed she must have been asleep already. With a deep sigh, he grabbed hold of the knob and pushed the door open. He let his eyes rest on her sleeping form. She was so peaceful, she had no idea what terrible event had just occurred. Regretting his decision, wishing he didn't have to wake her, he silently crossed the room to her bed.

He looked at her face where a small smile was present on her lips. He reached out and touched the bare skin of her arm. She shifted in her sleep and he nudged her a little harder. "Mrs. Lovett…wake up…"

She opened her eyes sleepily and said, "I'm having that dream again…" She turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

"No, Mrs. Lovett, please wake up", he said, keeping his voice low as not to startle her too terribly.

"Mr. Todd?" she asked, sitting up in the bed and staring at him. He nodded. She waited for him to state his reason for waking her, "What is it, love?"

He hesitated, "Uh…Nellie… there's something you need to know but I…"

Her heart jumped, thinking he might finally be confessing his love to her. She caressed his cheek lovingly, "Tell me, Mr. T? What is it?"

He put his hand over hers and he could hear her breath shudder lightly, "Your father…he…he's dead, Mrs. Lovett."

Her heart felt like it had dropped to the pit of her stomach and she gasped, "No…it can't be! Please tell me it's not true!"

He lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry…"

A sob escaped her throat and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Why…God, why?" she cried and suddenly felt Sweeney's arms around her.

She held onto him like he could easily slip away and buried her head into his shirt. "Shh", he soothed, rubbing her back in small circles. She couldn't stop the tears from coming and her body shook uncontrollably. Sweeney could feel his eyes glassing over with tears of his own but held them back. He never cried in front of her or anyone else. He hardly cried at all, but then again, what was pride in a situation like this?

"Why my father, why not me instead?!" she wailed, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Denial… Sweeney knew what that felt like. He experienced it everyday of his life. He asked upon hearing the news of his wife's death, "Why not me? Why not the judge?"

"Don't talk like that, pet. It does no good," he said quietly.

"I can't help it. I feel awful," she sobbed.

Sweeney realized that he had yet to profess his love to her but this was not the time. She was grieving too intensely to accept hearing that now. She just needed someone to tell her everything would be alright…like she had done for him.

After a long while, Sweeney asked, "Do you…want to see him?"

"No", she muttered, "I couldn't bare it."

Her tears finally stopped because she had none left to cry. She sniffled and absentmindedly twisted a strand of Sweeney's black hair around her finger. If it wasn't for her sorrow, this would be a dream come true for her, being held so tightly in the dear barber's arms.

"Thank ye..." she said, "for catching all my tears…"

"I'll always be here to catch your tears", he replied softly.

She smiled and a final tear trailed down her cheek as she closed her eyes and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

**A/N: **_sniffle This was the saddest chapter yet. Tell me if you cried so I'll know if I did my job well. Thankyou wonderful reviewers, continue to R&R! _


	12. Practical as Always

A/N: I hope I'm not too bad at keeping people waiting…anyway, here's chapter 12

**A/N: **_I hope I'm not too bad at keeping people waiting…anyway, here's chapter 12! _

**Practical as Always **

Mrs. Lovett could barely stand holding the piece of fine paper Hilda had just handed her. Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to read it, tears that made her already sore eyes ache. It was her father's Last Will and Testament.

She had already read down the list of what he would give to people and when she reached her name she stared in shock.

"To my devoted and loving daughter, Nellie Lovett, I bestow my entire bakery chain…" she read aloud.

Hilda gasped, "The whole chain? My word…"

Mrs. Lovett was faced with the biggest predicament of her life. Poverty was nothing compared to this and neither was figuring out what to do with dead bodies. No, this was a far worse conundrum. Sweeney had his barber shop on Fleet Street and she knew he would not leave until he had his revenge. Besides that, if he were ever to enter the town, Charlie would surely turn him over to the men in black jackets. She shook her head at the insanity of it all.

Sweeney felt a fear welling inside of him. She would definitely pick the bakery chain in scenic Scotland with money pouring in over him. Why would she have reason to stay with the demon barber of Fleet Street? He looked up at her who was still staring down at the will, hands shaking.

After a few times of reading it over and over, she met his gaze which was a forlorn one. He broke her heart in two. She loved him, God did she love him…but the bakery would need management. And would her dream of life as Mrs. Todd by the seaside really come true? She hoped with all of her heart that it would and she dreamed of it every night. But would he ever love her back? She let out a shuddery sigh at the thought of it. Would she truly be getting anywhere with him if she turned the offer down? Maybe it was time to face the realization that dear Mr. Todd did not love her and that she should just give up hope and do what was practical. _Practical as always… _

Sensing the tension, Hilda bustled out of the room and assumed making funeral plans. Mrs. Lovett had turned away from Sweeney. That puppy look on his face was killing her.

"Mrs. Lovett?" he asked.

"What is it, love?" she dried a tear that had barley started to trickle down her cheek.

"What…will you be deciding then? As we said before, we need to leave town as soon as possible…"

He was right. She had to choose, there was no time to wait. If she chose Sweeney, she wouldn't even be able to attend her father's funeral because in the big turnout she was sure they'd be spotted. Her heart ached so bad that she felt it might disintegrate into a million tiny pieces. Her fingers toyed with a loose thread on the upholstery of a nearby chair as her mind raced and tried to wrap itself around the thought. Finally, she thought she came to a most gut wrenching decision. The sun was slowly going down…Sweeney could leave that very night…

"Mr. T…" she started and cleared her throat, "I, I don't know what else to say but…I've chosen to stay here and watch over the bakery chain…"

At that moment, Sweeney's heart dropped down to his Victorian boots. He swallowed hard, not knowing how to reply.

"I mean…where are we going with this, Mr. Todd? My dream just seems so far away now. And I know that you'll never…"

"I'll never what?"

"Nothing…sorry."

There was a strained, sad silence. Sweeney looked to the window and noticed the sun setting. "I…suppose I should grab my bags then…"

He ascended the stairs and Mrs. Lovett let a tear fall freely. She questioned everything she had just done, battling with the voice in the back of her mind.

_"You know you love him, Nellie! You can't just let him walk out of your life forever!" _pleaded the voice.

"So what do I do then? Do I just go back to Fleet Street and battle for the slightest affection from him everyday?!"

_"Give it another chance!" _

"I must be practical!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sweeney Todd came back down the stairs, his bag strapped on over his shoulder, looking like he had just lost everything in life. She turned to face him and noticed she was still clutching the paper and she set it down so as not to rip it in two.

Sweeney wanted to tell her he loved her but he was fighting with the voice inside as well.

_"You must tell her!" _

"No, she's made her decision. What makes you think she'll change her mind?" he asked himself inside his head.

_"It's now or never!" _

Mrs. Lovett's voice broke in, "I…guess it's time to say goodbye then."

Sweeney looked into her eyes which were filled with agony, "Goodbye Mrs. Lovett…" He extended his hand to her.

She shook it, trying her best to imbed in her mind every detail. How warm his usually cold hands turned when she touched it, his firm but gentle grip. How much she would miss it…

He released her hand and gave her a sad smile before heading toward the door. The little voice stopped him when he reached for the doorknob. Knowing there was no way around it, he dropped his hand to his side. He would have to say it now or he would regret it for the rest of his life, wondering what might have been if he had just had the courage to tell her.

With a sigh, he turned around halfway, "I…I love you Nellie…" he said finally.

Mrs. Lovett wondered if she had heard him correctly, if she was going insane because of the grief. But no, he had truly said it and she was just standing there with her lips parted, staring like a ninny. Her mind finally communicated to her legs that she needed to move and she ran to him. She flung her arms around him, wrapping her legs around his waist and his eyes widened with surprise.

He then hugged her back, rocking back and forth slowly. "I love you too", she whispered in his ear, "more than anything in the whole world." He couldn't surpress a broad smile at those words. She let her legs slide to the ground and she looked him deeply in the eyes.

"And let me tell you something", she said with a smile, "I hate being practical!"

With that, he knew that she would come home with him. And then… he kissed her, passionately. She felt as though her legs were melting and she was in a state of glowing happiness for the first time in the past two days. Sweeney truly smiled for the first time in fifteen years and he was holding the woman he now knew he loved. And for those moments, Lucy was nothing but a faded memory.

**A/N: **_ahh, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside! This was such a fun chapter to write and even __**my**__ heart was pounding hard when I reached the end! Please continue to R&R! _


	13. Through the Catacombs

A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't replied or updated in awhile, I've been really busy. My aunt was in town and my brother is getting married tomorrow, woot! Anywho… I'd like to, once again, thank all of my reviewers, it means so much to me that you like my story! Now, let's get this show (story rather) on the road! _

**Through the Catacombs **

"Nellie, are you quite positive?!" Hilda asked, a hand on her chest in shock.

Mrs. Lovett nodded happily, "The Company is all yours! The whole chain and all of its employees now belong to you!"

"I'm touched, love, but why are you giving it to me?"

"You've been loyal to my family for years and besides, I already have a business of me own on Fleet Street. So does Mr. T," she explained.

Hilda beamed at her. "I don't know what to say, Nellie! I can't believe it! Thank you, I'm so honored!"

Mrs. Lovett couldn't have been more pleased with her decision. The thought still greatly saddened her that she couldn't attend her father's funeral but life was for the alive. And if they wanted to stay alive much longer, they had to leave Edinburgh as soon as possible.

After working out the legal documents and signing contracts, the company was successfully transferred to Hildegard McCully. She also agreed to take care of Mr. Hackle's funeral, explaining that Mrs. Lovett needn't be burdened with the sad affair of arranging everything.

"Go and get your things together, Mrs. Lovett", Sweeney said after everything was settled and taken care of.

"Aright, love", she agreed and hurried upstairs to stuff all of her things back into her suitcase. It tickled her that he would still call her by her last name even after admitting his love for her.

She removed her other dresses from the closet and folded them neatly, placing them in the suitcase. Then she packed her bedclothes and her hairbrush with other toiletry items. She had to put her full weight on the suitcase to close it and snapped it shut. She looked around the room and let out a sigh. Running a hand over the soft comforter of the bed, she knew this would be the last time she would ever be in her father's house. New tears formed in her eyes but she held them back, telling herself that she shouldn't keep Mr. T waiting all night. With that, she flicked a strand of hair out of her face, grabbed her suitcase and left the room.

Sweeney was waiting by the door for her with Hilda next to him. Mrs. Lovett approached them and was enwrapped in the maid's hug.

"Don't forget your dear Hilda, eh?" she said when she released Nellie.

"Never", she replied and smiled at her before folding her arm around Sweeney's and heading out the door.

ST

"Do you even know where we're going, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked after an hour and a half of searching for the secret entrance.

"Course I do!" She said. Sweeney stopped walking and gave her a knowing glance.

"FINE! I have no idea where this thing is! Come to think of it", she looked around at their surroundings, "I have no idea where _we _are!"

"And admitting that is the first step", he said walking past her.

She sighed and followed after him. "You don't have a better sense of direction than I do, I used to live here."

"I was in jail for fifteen years, returned, and made it back to Fleet Street from the River Thames," he pointed out.

With no witty comeback, she closed her mouth and let Sweeney lead them since that was what he was intent on doing. After roaming around for about five minutes, Sweeney turned down a dark alleyway and looked around. Mrs. Lovett watched him as he scanned the walls and knelt down. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a metal grate screeching open. She gaped down at him as he pushed the grate out of the way, revealing a rectangular shaped hole in the wall near the ground.

"Instinct I guess", he said, noticing the shocked expression on her face, "after you?"

She made a mocking smug face before setting down her suitcase and lowering herself into the hole. She dangled for a moment and then felt her toes touch the ground. She released the side of the opening and pulled her luggage through. In a second, Sweeney was beside her and peering about in the darkness.

"I can barely see a thing", Nellie observed.

Sweeney felt around on the damp walls and grabbed a sconce from its holder. Taking a book of matches from his pants pocket, he lit the sconce and held it in front of them.

"Why is it you're so good at this?" she asked.

"I escaped from prison, don't you recall?"

They began to walk in the sewer like catacombs, their footsteps echoing off the walls. The place was dank and its smell wasn't too pleasing either. They spotted a skeleton or two sprawled out on the ground or slumped over on a wall. The hall they walked down stretched on for a long ways and they walked in silence, Sweeney's dark eyes darting around, always alert. Finally, they came to a fork in their path. Should they go straight on or take the left turn? Sweeney bit his lip in thought as he debated which path to take.

Mrs. Lovett let out a shrill scream as she felt a clammy hand on her shoulder. Sweeney whipped around in surprise to see a rather skeletal looking old man with a long beard and a snarling face. Mrs. Lovett backed away from the old man and against Sweeney for protection.

"What are you doing in my home?!" The man demanded angrily, "You're the authorities are you? Well I've been hiding in hear for 57 years, I aint leavin'!"

"N-No, we're not the police", Mrs. Lovett said.

"We're hidin' from the law as it were", Sweeney added, his right hand already on his razor.

The old man looked them up and down for a moment and then gave them a nearly toothless grin. "Fellow criminals, eh?" He extended a filthy hand for Mrs. Lovett to shake.

She stared down at it for a moment before shaking it with her thumb and forefinger. She would squish roaches and make diabolical pies but this was a little too gross for her. He then held out his hand to Sweeney who made no attempt to shake it, "Pleasure to meet you, sir", he said instead and the man drew his hand back.

"The name's Greggor, Jimmie Greggor", the man said, tipping the threadbare hat on his head, "So what is it you've done?"

"That's a little too much to get into…" Mrs. Lovett started.

"Nonsense", Jimmie interrupted, "I've got time, I aint dead yet."

With a quick glance at one another, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd related to Jimmie Greggor their long, gruesome story. When it ended, the man stared at them in awe.

"Well slap me thrice", he said finally, "what a story!"

"It's the absolute truth, sir", Sweeney declared, "and we need your help to get back to London."

"What's in it for me, Mr. Todd?" Jimmie asked slyly.

Sweeney sighed and took three pennies he had in his pocket and held them in front of Jimmie.

"Right, sir, you go that way. Take ya' straight ta Grove Station that will!" Jimmie said pointing to the left.

Sweeney pushed the coins into the old man's hand. "You've been most helpful", the barber thanked and led Mrs. Lovett down the passage way.

ST

They had been walking down that same path for hours and it was very late…or very early.

"Me bones is about to drop", Mrs. Lovett said, her pace slowing down from exaustion.

Sweeney turned and looked at her fatigue ridden face, her arms hanging limply at her sides. "We have to keep going. The faster we get to the station, the faster we get back to Fleet Street." He said finally and continued walking.

"Mr. T, I'm tired!" she said with a loud sigh as she struggled to keep up with his fast pace.

He stopped in his tracks and there was silence for a moment. "Alright", he said and put her arm around his neck, letting her lean her head into his shoulder as they walked. She smiled into his shirt and inhaled his sent, not even noticing how tired her legs were.

**A/N: **_Yay chapter 13 is done! I made this one a little longer since my last ones were short and cliffy. Please continue to R&R!_


	14. Decieved

A/N: I know, I know it's been forever since I updated this story but I've been spending so much time on There's No Place Like London that I kept forgetting…not to mention slight writer's block

**A/N: **_I know, I know it's been forever since I updated this story but I've been spending so much time on There's No Place Like London that I kept forgetting…not to mention slight writer's block. Ok here I go, hope you guys like it! _

**Deceived **

Sweeney had wound up carrying the sleeping Mrs. Lovett as she had managed to doze off standing up. He hoped they would reach the station soon for it was probably near morning by now. He stole a glance at her sleeping face that was almost angelic despite what horrendous deeds she committed in her bake house. Sweeney shook his head and continued to walk.

Suddenly, he reached a dead end. He looked around for a way out, thinking that they had arrived at the station. But to no avail, there was no escape. Frustrated, he was just about to turn back when dark forms sprang out from the shadows. Dirty men dressed in rags assaulted them holding clubs and knives.

"Wake up", Sweeney said loudly, setting Mrs. Lovett down on her feet.

"What?" she asked, leaning on him for balance. She gasped when she noticed they had company, "What's goin' on 'ere?!"

The men cackled and moved in closer. Then another man pushed his way through the crowd to face Sweeney and Lovett.

"Jimmie?" Nellie exclaimed, "You lied to us!"

The old man let out a hoarse laugh, "Never trust a street rat", he said before signaling his fellow ne'er do wells to attack.

Sweeney quickly whipped out his razor and pushed Mrs. Lovett behind him. "That looks like it's worth a pretty penny, eh fellas?" one of the men sneered, gesturing to the gleaming silver in Sweeney's hand.

Everyone else responded in hoots and laughter, closing in on their victims. Sweeney was too quick for some of them and slashed several throats with one swipe of his hand. They clutched their bleeding necks, choking and gagging before falling to the ground. "Who else thinks they can take me?" Sweeney challenged, eyes shifting from face to face.

"Look out!" Mrs. Lovett shouted but it was too late. One of the men had jumped out and clubbed Sweeney on the back of the head. He promptly collapsed to the ground, rendered unconscious.

Mrs. Lovett shrieked in horror before quickly bending down and snatching the razor from his hand. She caressed his painfully still face before leaping back to her feet, trying to appear braver than she felt. Her heart thudded away in her chest causing her to take sharp breaths as she gripped the razor in her hand. The men laughed at her which only made her angrier.

"Best put that down before ye 'urt yerself, eh?" said a tall strong looking man in front.

"Bugger off or I'll kill the lot of ye!" Mrs. Lovett threatened, pointing the razor at the man's throat.

"Oh I'm shakin'!" shouted the man in mock fear.

While the man laughed at his joke, he tilted his head back enough for her to make a deep slash in his neck. His laugh stopped abruptly and was replaced by sickening gurgles as blood dripped out of the incision and spurted out of his mouth. He dropped to the ground next to the other dead bodies. The five others looked at her with wide eyes before shouting, "Le's get outta 'ere," and scampering off down the tunnel.

Mrs. Lovett took a moment to steady her breathing before nealing down beside Sweeney. "Poor Mr. T", she said aloud before sitting cross legged and moving his head into her lap.

ST

"Why does me bloody 'ead hurt?" Sweeney asked groggily, starting to sit up.

Mrs. Lovett gestured toward all of the dead men that surrounded them and the puddles of liquid rubies that had pooled around them.

"Ah", he said, rubbing the spot on the back of his head where he had been hit, "Did you do that?" He pointed to the man that she had killed.

"Indeed I did Mr. T", she said rather proudly, helping him to stand, "Ye alright?"

He nodded slowly, "I s'pose we should start finding our way outta here."

Nellie gladly linked arms with the barber and, picking up their bags, they headed back the way that they came. They walked until they found another passage to the left. They took it, Mrs. Lovett chattering on about random things Sweeney didn't really care about but he tried to listen anyway.

"D' ya think we can move to the see, Mr. Todd?" she asked abruptly, looking up at him with expectant eyes.

"Of course", he replied.

She sighed, "Were you really listenin' to me or are you just saying that to get me off yer back for awhile?"

"I meant it", he assured her, a tentative arm around her waist.

She smiled, "That is if we ever do get out of 'ere."

The duo kept walking for what seemed like an eternity taking a right here, left there, another right. They finally found themselves in a passageway that led to a door. With a 'what have we got to lose' look at each other, Sweeney pushed open the door. The door opened up to a more narrow passage but they gasped in surprise when they saw light filtering down through a grate in the ceiling at the very end of the passage. They hurried to it eagerly.

"Here goes", Sweeney said, gripping the bars and sliding the grate aside. He stuck his head through the opening, having to use his arms to prop himself up.

"What d' ya see up there, Mr. T? Is it good? Did we make it to the train station after all?!" she asked nearly bouncing up and down.

"It's 'ard to tell, Mrs. Lovett", he replied, lowering himself back down. "Up ya go", he said, picking up Nellie and hoisting her up to the opening.

She shrieked in surprise, "Mr. T!"

"We both know yer too short to reach it on yer own so just go", he said with a slight smirk on his face.

She obeyed and pulled herself through. "Throw me suitcase up, will ya love?" she asked, brushing her skirts off.

He tossed the suitcase through the grate and his own bag after it. Mrs. Lovett looked around. She was standing in an alleyway she had never been before but that was fine. She was just pleased to be above ground and breathing air that didn't smell of sewage and death. Sweeney Todd appeared beside her, placing his bag over his shoulder.

"Any idea where we are?" he asked.

"Haven't the foggiest", she replied and picked up her suitcase.

"Brilliant", he said and they headed off into unknown whereabouts.

**A/N: **_Whoo! Yay! Please tell me what you think! _


End file.
